Oral and body piercings have become an increasingly popular form of self-expression in today's society. Piercings are commonly placed without sterile techniques or anesthetic, and healing takes upwards of four to six weeks. Piercings of the tongue, lip, uvula, frenum, as well as areas outside of the mouth can become easily infected and irritated not appropriately cleaned. Secondary infections are common and cases have been reported where hospitalization was necessary. For a complete discussion of intraoral/perioral piercing and tongue splitting and associated adverse oral and systemic conditions, see American Dental Association Positions and Statement, as adopted by the ADA House of Delegates October, 1998 and amended October. 2004, http://www.ada.org/prof/resources/positions/statements/piercing.asp.
Dental implants have also become increasingly popular as the aging population becomes more interested in alternatives for dentures and fixed bridge restorations. Many types of implant support prosthesis are available, including “bar retained” dentures and “ball retained” dentures, however, the ability to clean under and around the implants is difficult even if the dentures are removed. Currently, patients are instructed to brush, floss, or use interdental brushes to clean around the prosthesis.
Proper care after the placement of the piercing is a crucial component of avoiding pain, swelling and infection. Once an oral piercing is placed, cleaning instructions are limited to brushing gently with a toothbrush or rinsing with salt water. Similar instructions are given once dental implants are in place. An interdental toothbrush essentially serves two main purposes, which are removing plaque and debris from the tooth and massaging the tissue. Currently, there are no specific products on the market that are designed specifically for the cleaning of oral and body piercings or dental implants.
Most toothbrushes of the prior art include one handle and one brush. There have been variations on both the handle and their brushes. For example, curved and angled handles have been suggested. Other toothbrushes of varied shapes and designs have also been advanced. In more recent times, hygienist and dentist groups have recognized the inadequacies of prior art brushes. For instance, many brushes do not properly access all difficult to reach areas for total teeth cleaning and gum massage. Because of these needs, brushes with cone shape bristles, some with straight or angled handles, and other variations in brushes have been presented to the public. However, most users resist using more than one brush for a single cleansing.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide an improved device to clean oral and body piercings, dental implants, dental implant supported dentures, a wide variety of prosthetics and body ornaments, and surrounding tissues, in order to maintain personal hygiene and prevent infections.